


Hunters, Heroes, and Monsters

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: Nerf Wars [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, Nerf Wars, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: Gon decided that he was tired of his quiet life on Whale Island, but didin't know what to do about it. When he heard about a tournament in Heavens Arena, he was itching to join.Maybe he'll even see Killua there.In the end, Alluka was the one who convinced him to go. So Killua dropped her off as Bisky's with the promise of victory.If he knew Gon like thought he did, then the tan teen wouldn't be able to resist.Badd had no clue why he was doing this.He glanced at Garou before letting out a huff.Okay, so maybe he DID know why.The damned pup was such a sucker for a good fight, and Badd was a sucker for anything Garou wanted.Even if it meant travelling half-way across the damn country.Garou thought it was so cool. He thought that it sounded like fun.A Tower with over 200 floors. A battle royal. A bloodbath.It sounded amazing.He looked down at the plastic toy guns in his hands.As exhilerating as fighting full forced sounded, the comercials were advertising a different kind of battle.(This can be read as a stand alone)
Relationships: Garou/Metal Bat (One-Punch Man), Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Nerf Wars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Hunters, Heroes, and Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just meant to introduce all four characters!  
> I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This changes POV pretty often,but it should be clear who is who
> 
> Sorry HxH fans, I'm a bit rusty so they might be OOC

When Gon returned to Whale Island after meeting Ging, he only had one thought on his mind.

_Kon._

He'd been so caught up in finding his father the last time he was home that he'd completely forgotten to check on the foxbear.

Kon: King of The Forest.

Gon smiled, letting out a loud whoop as he flung himself through the greenery, knowing he'd be faster on foot than in a cab.

He was finally going home.

-

"Oh my boy. My sweet boy! I'm so glad your safe!" 

Mito crushed him into her chest, her hold on the boy near suffocating and Gon was instantly reminded of the beginning of his journey, the way she hugged him then, with the same ferocity.

"Of course I'm okay Aunt Mito. And I did it! I met him. I met Ging."

Her amber eyes peered into him, suddenly filled with a plethora of emotions, many of them that Gon couldn't place. After a long bit of silence, she spoke quietly. 

"How...is he?"

Gon smiled. No matter what his mother said or thought about her cousin, she still caredfor him and it was evident in the way she held in a breath, shoulders tense.

"He's okay!"

The woman let out a low sigh, her relief apparent.

"Well now, let's go inside. You can tell me all about it." Mito raised an eyebrow, her dark eyes sparkling as she pinched her nose shut playfully. "But only _after_ you take a shower.

She was right.

Gon was filthy, clothes and skin covered with dirt and an indescribable amount of grime, to the point that twigs and leaves littered the area around his feet.

The boy's smiled faded a bit.

While he still traveled faster foot than he would've in a cab, it had taken longer than normal without the assistance of his enhancer abilities.

_That's right. I don't have nen anymore._

He felt the air around him, expecting, but not lessening the disappointment when he could sense nothing.

It was his own fault.

In exchange for power, he rovoked his rights to being able to use nen.

Then he lost the same power he risked his life for and in a cruel, ironic twist of fate, it was said strength that almost killed him.

_Kaito said that no matter where we go, we'll always be friends!_

But was it true?

Gon walked to his room, distantly thanking his Aunt as he heard her prepare the bath water.

In the end it didn't matter. He did what he wanted and accomplihed his goal.

The time for adventuring was over.

-

Life on the island was dull.

He knew every square inch of the land both forwards and backwards with his eyes closed and hands tied behind his back.

In a way, it had been exciting at first, the refreshing of his memory. But the six months that he'd been stuck aimlessly wandering in circles was beginning to take its toll on his restlessness.

He tried attending school, tried making friends.

Usually for someone like Gon, socializing was no problem.

It wasn't until he began talking of his battles and life experinces that he realized he wasn't quite a normal teenager and that aside from Killua, Zushi too, he was friends mainly with adults.

Fourteen years olds did not engage in literal life or death exams. They did not make best-friends who were heirs to an assassin throne. Nor did they learn how to push 200,000 tons worth of granite aside like it was nothing.

In fact, on his first day, the tan teen had been so excited that he ripped the door straight off the hinges.

He remembered bowing deeply to the teacher, who looked terrified and brandishing his Hunter's Liscence, stating that he'd cover the charges.

Oh.

That had reminded him of some other things as well.

Fourteen year olds apparently did not have special cards that alluded to what essentailly was a wellspring of unlimited cash.

Nor did they have multi-billionaire bestfriends that blew it all on chocolate.

Yes, it had become painfully clear to Gon that he was far from normal.

He was glad that he convinced Mito to let him become homeschooled.

If she hadn't, he wouldn't have been able to see what the commotion in the city was about.

The tan teen stood in the midst of a large crowd, which was teeming with people who were gathered around a maskshift stage made from wooden planks.

On it was a girl with short purplish hair, big weary eyes and with a start Gon recognized her as the floor keeper from Heavens Arena.

It was over a year since he was last there, but the phantom pain on his head was testament enough. 

Her punches were strong enough to kill.

"In six months time, Heavens Arena will be holding a free for all Nerf Weaponized Mock Battle. It is designed to be completely harmless and will take place from dawn until dusk."

Gon could scarcely believe what he was hearing.

It was like he'd been presented with an out.

_Heavens Arena._

Maybe he'd see Killua there.

* * *

"Come on onii-chan~" I want to go to _this_ store next."

"You sure have gotten pretty demanding." Killua huffed, his voice not quite as heated as the words themselves. He watched as his sister dragged him along, her black hair flowing in the slight breeze. 

The two of them were in Zabban City, wading through the large market place. He watched with warm blue eyes as she floated from booth to booth, her cerulean orbs wide with wonder.

Seeing her like this--filled with so much excitement-- made the teen think of another ravenette, in another city, at another time.

_"Arigato, Killua. In my next life, I want to be me, and meet you again."_

Killua smiled.

The pain was still there, buried deep within his chest. It hurt, but it was bearable.

-

Killua and Alluka were in their hotel room when the flyer was slid under there door.

The white-haired teen activated gyo, then came to the conclusion that the paper was fairly harmless.

It picked it up off the floor.

**Come join a Mock Battle in Heavens Areana**

"A nerf battle?" Killua muttered under his breath.

It sure sounded fun, but then the boy thought of his sister, and balled the flyer up, throwing it in the trash.

Three weeks later Alluka approached him. 

"Where are we going now Onii-chan?"

"I don't know yet sis. Why, do you have a place in mind?"

She smiled at him, and the teen thought that her gaze was somewhat pitying.

"You want to go, don't you? To Heaven's Arena?"

Killua started, his blue eyes wide as Alluka continued.

"If you take me to Bisky-sama now, you should still have time to make it back in six months."

The girl smiled at his confusion.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. You can go and play with Gon."

His heart swelled with warmth.

"Thank you Alluka, Nanika."

* * *

"Garou, hurry the fuck up!"

Badd was seething, though beneath it was amusment. Sometimes he had to remind himself that Garou had never done anything like this in his life. A lot of it was spent being bullied and then lashing out on those bullies. The hero was the closest thing to normal that the other teen had. He watched as the pale teen paced slowly behind him, hands in his pockets, a facade if Badd ever saw one.

To anyone looking on the outside, Garou was the picture of indifferent but the tan teen knew better.

"Akio Wolfe. I swear i will leave you here." His voice was stern and he knew it had its desired affect when the other quickened to trot.

The two boared the plane and Badd looked at his phone forlornly.

They'd be gone for three months.

Three months without seeing Zenko, who the ravenette practically begged to come.

He glanced at Garou, who was leaning aginst the plane wall, seated close to the window and staring out of it.

It was the former Hero Hunter who suggested that they do it. Go on vacation.

_"Babe, the commericial's on again!"_

_Badd laughed at his boyfriend's eagar tone._

_"Ya really like that commercial dontcha?"_

_"Course I do." The teen sounded indignant. "Can you imagine a huge battle royal like that? It'd be so epic."_

_So Badd of course bought the plane tickets to York New City and_ told  _the Neo Association that he'd be taking leave._

The ravenette smile softly, grabibing his boyfriends's hand.

They stared at each other, then spoke simultaniously.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit rushed. Im sorry.


End file.
